The present invention is related to a restraint assembly suitable for mounting on a centerline of an air cargo deck. More particularly, it is directed to such a restraint that is overrideable.
Commercial aircraft carry cargo in large containers and pallets called unit load devices (ULDs). ULDs are available in several different configurations with different lengths and widths. All ULDs must be retained during flight to prevent damage to the aircraft and the cargo.
Cargo aircraft normally carry ULDs that are either 96 inches wide, or 88 inches wide. To accommodate both widths, centerline restraints are mounted along the centerline of the aircraft. The centerline restraints includes a double-headed center guide/restraint located in the center of the centerline restraint to handle 96 inch wide ULDs and a pair of overrideable guide/restraints at opposite ends of the centerline restraint to handle 88 inch wide ULDs.
The overrideable guide/restraints are overrideable in the sense that they are capable of being deflected downwardly to enable an ULD to pass thereover.
On any given flight, a commercial aircraft may carry both 96 inch wide ULDs and 88 inch wide ULDs.
For 96 inch wide ULDs, the ULDs are restrained on one side by a fixed guide/restraint system located near the side wall of the aircraft and on the opposite side by one head of the center guide/restraint. When a 96 inch wide ULD is loaded into the aircraft fuselage and moved forward or aft into position, the ULD may contact and pass over any erect 88 inch overrideable end guide/restraint, forcing them downwards.
For 88 inch wide ULDs, the ULDs will still be restrained on the one side by the fixed guide/restraint system located near the side wall of the aircraft. On the opposite side, however, the ULDs will be restrained by the head of an overrideable guide/restraint belonging to the centerline restraint.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,348, in its FIGS. 2 and 3, depict a centerline restraint retaining an 88 inch wide ULD and a 96 inch wide ULD, respectively. The contents the '348 patent are incorporated by reference to the extent necessary to understand the present invention.